Welcome to Storybrooke
by emmacharming2
Summary: Regina wakes up, the curse has been set. She owns this town. Storybrooke is all under her control. Even Snow White is under her control. She is happy. Or is she? Day after day it's the same thing. Regina is bored. It was too good to be true. She wants the curse to be broken sooner than expected. How will the curse be broken? They need a saviour. A lot of Regina and the Charming fam
1. Chapter 1

****New story! Should i continue? Lots of Charming family later, this chapter is mostly regina. Enjoy!*****

Welcome to Storybrooke

Chapter 1

Day One

Regina opened her eyes. She looked around the room, she was not in her castle. Her nightwear was different, her bed was different. She sat up and sat at the edge of the bed. She ran her hands through her now shorter hair. She gasped. She walked over to the window and looked upon the small town. She smiled in relief. "I did it." This town was hers for the taking. But she didn't have to take it, it was already hers. She backed away from the window Smiling wider. "I won." She walked into her closet looking at the different outfits. She liked it. She pulled out a slim black dressed and watched herself in the mirror. It suited her, possibly moreso than her clothing back in the enchanted forest.

She headed out to the town to check things out. Was it too good to be true? She felt good. It felt right, she was on cloud nine. Rumpelstilskin... no Mr. Gold in this new town... walked by with his cane minding his own business. And up on a ladder fixing a sign was Geppetto, who would go by Marco, "That should hold, yup."

"I can not believe you put me on the early shift." Red now Ruby complained to her grandmother.

"It's not my fault you stayed out all night."

Regina grinned, she always got a thrill watching other people argue. She anticipated who she would see next.

"Good morning Madame Mayor." A man with a dalmation watched by."

"Good morning Cri-" She paused, he wasn't a cricket anymore. "Dr. Hopper."

"Beautiful day isn't it?"

"Yes." She felt her smile grow wider and wider and wider. "Yes it is."

Now it was time to test this for certain. Her archnemesis Snow White. Did she truly win? She would find out by paying a visit to Ms. Blanchard.

She walked into the classroom just as the students were leaving and Mary Margaret was at the front of the classroom. "Ms. Mills." She looked surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Refresh my memory. How long have you been a teacher here?"

She looked up at the ceiling, without really looking at it as she pondered Regina's question. "Um... I'm not sure, as long as I can remember."

Regina smiled. This is good, she's all confused. That's definitely a bonus. "Come with me." She took her to the hospital in Storybrooke and led him to an isolated room where a man was lying in a coma.

"Why are we in the hospital?"

"Tell me... do you know this man?"

Mary Margaret stared through the glass at the man and tilted her head. "No. Why who is he?"

"He's a John Doe. A coma patient. Noone's claimed him."

"Maybe some day he'll wake up. Maybe someone who loves him will find him."

"That would be nice for him... but I wouldn't count on it." Regina was loving this new life. Especially watching Mary Margaret pine over this man who wouldn't wake up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Day 2

Regina woke up, and beside her was the huntsman... er... Sheriff Graham sleeping silently. She crawled out of bed to look out the window, like she did the previous morning. The town was still sitting there. The giant clock hadn't moved at all. She grinned. This was the life.

She headed back over to the hospital. Sure enough Mary Margaret was visiting John Doe, dropping off flowers for him. Longing for him. Regina thought her face was going to collapse from all her smiling, she had never smiled so much in her life and this was only the second day.

Walking through town once more, Marco was still on the ladder fixing his sign, and Mr. Gold walked passed the ladder. "Maybe this time you won't fall."

Regina looked over confused but shook it off. Must be a bad sign he has up there.

"This is the last time, I'm working the early shift." Ruby snarled at Granny, Granny simply put her hands up and went inside.

Regina kept walking. It was Dr. Hopper with Pongo again. "Good morning Madame Mayor. Beautiful day isn't it?"  
Regina just smiled at him not watching where she was going and bumped into someone. It was Mary Margaret.

"Oh Madame Mayor, I'm so sorry." She hugged her books close to her chest in great fear of the mayor.

"You should be! Watch where you're going next time."

Mary Margaret nodded and kept walking. Regina turned around watching her. Then smiled. She didn't even fight back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Day 3

Regina woke up. Graham was asleep beside her again...

She went to the hospital... Mary Margaret still pining over John Doe... She was starting to lose interest...

Walking through town... No smile on her face anymore... Marco once again on the ladder fixing his sign... maybe it's a bad sign afterall she thought. Gold walking passed him.

She walked by Granny's and saw Granny and her granddaughter. She was starting to feel... bored.

"Beautiful day."

Regina rolled her eyes at Dr. Hopper and Pongo. "Save it." She bumped into Mary Margaret again.

"Oh Ms Mills I am so sorry." The panick ran through her fair complexion.

"I ran into you. Why are you apologizing?"

"No I should have been looking where I was going."

"You're not even going to fight back?"

"Fight back? Why would I do that?"

She decided to pay a visit to Mr. Gold. She walked into his shop "I'm not happy. This town... this isn't the deal we made."

"I'm sorry I don't know what you're talking about."

"You don't, do you? I was supposed to be happy here. Everyone in this town does exactly what I want them to."

"And that's bad because?"

"Well they do it because they have to, not because they want to. It's not real."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Day 30

Regina woke up... Graham still beside her...

Regina walked through town, saw Marco, Mr. Gold, Ruby, Granny, Dr. Hopper and Pongo like always...

Then she bumped into Mary Margaret who apologized like always...

Same old thing, day after day after day. Regina was just plain bored. The curse was supposed to be on the other people not her. She turned around, decided to go to Granny's for some coffee. She sat across from Mary Margaret. Why not? Spice things up again, she didn't even sit in her favourite seat. Mary Margaret was reading the paper. Tears in her eyes then she noticed Regina, unsure why she was sitting with her but she was too focused on the paper.

"Why are you crying?"

"This is so sad." She handed Regina the paper. She read the headline. DEADBEAT PARENTS...

There was a picture of a little boy and a baby. She just scanned the article not reading it in great detail. Basically that a seven year old boy found a baby girl on the edge of a highway.

"How old is this paper?"

"I found it in the pile of old newspapers at the front of Granny's. Something... just jumped out to me." She pulled back the corner of the newspaper. "Says it was a month ago."

"A month ago." Regina looking at the picture, she recognized the boy it was in fact Pinocchio. And she looked at the blanket wrapped around the baby with the name Emma written on it. "Can I take this?"

Mary Margaret hesitated. She looked at the picture of the baby one more time but shook off the feeling inside her. "Okay."

Regina took the newspaper article and went to Mr. Gold's shop and showed him. "This is Pinocchio and the child."

"Pinnochio like that cartoon? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Look, I know you remember! Stop playing dumb."

"Oh I am not dumb, dearie."

"Doesn't matter, I am sick of this town. I am going into Maine. I have some children to find. Change of plans, this curse is ending sooner than later."

Mr. Gold smirked watching Regina storm out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Day 35

Regina woke up and sure enough Graham was sleeping beside her, but she knew this day would be different. So the other repetitive events didn't bother her today. She got dressed and walked passed Geppetto hanging his sign and Ruby arguing with her Granny followed by Archie wishing her a good day and bumping into Mary Margaret. Only thing different was Mr Gold didn't walk by. He must have been doing what she asked him to do so that was good.

She arrived at his shop and walked in. "You have news?"

"Yes. Fate may be on your side. An agency nearby in Maine had placed a seven year old boy and an infant girl in a family in Boston."  
"With a family? How is that fate?"

"The adoption fell through. I can't guarantee you will get to adopt them yourself but they are up for grabs. This is your lucky day dearie. Currently they are in a group home." He handed her a folder. "This is the info on the children and includes the agency address. Shall I raise a glass for the new mommy of the year?"

She rolled her eyes. "You think I'm doing this to be a mother? I just want this curse broken."

xxxxx

"Well Ms. Mills. Your application is almost too good to be true." The man at the adoption agency read over Regina's papers.

She grinned and shrugged.

"Are you looking to adopt a boy or a girl?"

"I was actually thinking both."

"Both? Normally folks look to adopt one child."

"I was thinking an older boy. Say around seven. And a baby girl."

"That's odd, two children under that description came in just a little over a month ago."

"How perfect."

"Would you like to meet them?"

"They're here?"

"They were just on their way to a new group home. The last one didn't work out for them."

"I see."

He pressed a button on his phone and a woman came in holding Pinnochio's hand and holding baby Emma in her arms. When Pinnochio saw Regina he hid behind the woman frightened.

"It's alright there August. You're going to a new home."

He shook his head.

"I'm Regina." She smiled at him.

"This is August and Emma. We don't have a lot of info about their parents. Just that August found Emma at the side of a highway and he insists on staying with her."

The woman handed the baby to Regina. The baby cried.

"No!" August cried out. "Leave Emma alone!" He clung onto the woman's arm.

The woman looked down at him. "It's okay, you're getting adopted. You're going to a good home."

"No, not her. She is evil!"

"Shh..." Regina tried calming down Emma.

"I promised to take care of Emma."

"It's okay August. Perhaps we can watch a Pinnochio tape I have at home."

"Please don't make us go with her!"

"I'm sorry" The man offered an apology. "He won't tell us about his past, we think it might be too traumatizing for him."

"I understand. August don't you want to stay with Emma? Emma's coming home with me."

He looked at Regina, then at the other adults, then at Emma and back to Regina. "I'm not leaving Emma. So I'll go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina took August and Emma to Granny's for some lunch. Regina handed him a menu. "What does Emma eat?"

"She's a baby."

"So... carrots?"

"No she has no teeth." He looked down at Emma in her carrier who wouldn't stop crying. "It's okay Emma, I'm here. I'll protect you from the evil queen."

"I am not the evil queen!"

Ruby came over to their table with her pad of paper. "Are you ready to order?"

August looked up at her. "You're Red Riding Hood!"

She chuckled. "Sure kid. So what are you getting?"

"Um... grilled cheese and chocolate milk."

"Coffee and a salad." Regina handed Ruby her menu. "Augh will that kid stop crying already?"

"She's sad."

"Why is she sad?"

"She misses her mom, Snow White."

The door opened making a ring sound. Regina looked up to see who it was. Mary Margaret walked in and sat at a barstool.

"Well this will be interesting." Regina rolled her eyes.

August's face lit up. "That's Snow White!"

"Hot chocolate with cinnamon please." Ruby handed her the mug. Mary Margaret blew on her hot chocolate and spun around to Regina when she heard the crying. "Oh Ms. Mills... I heard the wonderful news. You've adopted two children?"

"Yes."

Mary Margaret smiled at August. "Hi there. You're the boy from the newspaper. I'm Ms. Blanchard."

"Oh..." August was now catching on that they didn't remember who they were. "I'm August."

Emma's cries were growing louder and louder when she heard Mary Margaret's voice. Mary Margaret walked around to the other side of the table following the baby's cries and looked down at her. The baby calmed down a bit looking up at Mary Margaret with her big blue eyes.

"What a beautiful baby." Mary Margaret's eyes started welling up, looking down at her.

Emma bursted out crying and screaming again.

"Yeah but she won't stop crying."

"Can... can I try?"

"Sure."

Mary Margaret set her hot chocolate on the table then knelt down in front of Emma. She unbuckled her and saw the name inscribed on the blanket. "Emma." The name was like music to her ears. She lifted the baby into her arms and rocked her gently. She immediately stopped crying. "Hi Emma." Tears were dripping down her cheek, she couldn't understand why she was so emotional holding this baby.

Regina looked at August who was smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

*****Who is liking this story so far? Like where it's going? Enjoy!*****

Chapter 3

Day 35 Cont'd

Mary Margaret ran her finger along baby Emma's cheek and smiled at her. "You have a beautiful baby, Ms. Mills."

"Yes... You know I have somewhere I need to be. Could you have lunch with August then drop him off at my house after?"

"Sure, I can do that. Emma too?" She didn't look at Regina, she couldn't take her eyes off of baby Emma.

"I need to take Emma with me."

"Oh..." Mary Margaret sighed.

"What do babies eat?"

Mary Margaret looked up at her now. "You never found out before adopting?"

"Oh I figured maternal instincts would kick in."

"Well ideally she would be breast fed."

"Ew."

"But since she isn't with her birth mother... you should get her formula. The grocery store would have it."

"Alright. We need to go." She took Emma from Mary Margaret and she started crying again.

Mary Margaret held Emma's tiny hand. "Goodbye Emma... I hope I can see you again soon."

Regina put the crying baby back into the carrier and left Granny's. Mary Margaret sat down with August. "Your baby sister is beautiful."

"She's not my sister, I'm like her guardian angel."

"Guardian angel?"

"Don't you remember anything?" August studied her face.

"What do you mean?"

"Emma is your baby."

Mary Margaret pondered the thought. She felt a strong connection to Emma, it was like they met before. But it wasn't possible, how would she forget having a baby a month ago? So she shook it off and held August's hand. "Oh August. I know you and Emma have been through a lot. But you have a mother now. And I'll be here too for you and Emma in anyway. In a couple years you will be in my class at school."

"But she's evil. We shouldn't let her be alone with Emma."

"Oh August..."

"Please, we need to protect her."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina walked into Gold's shop carrying the crying baby in the carrier.

"Why hello deary. I see you found the child."

She lifted the carrier onto the counter. And looked at him. "Ok, the child is here. Why isn't the curse broken?"

He smirked. "Just by her being here won't break the curse."

"Then how?"

"Well for one the prophecy said it would be on her 28th birthday."

"I'm not living 28 years like this. Do something with the child so the curse will break sooner."

"Well for one she needs to believe. A baby can't believe in anything. Well except for their parents I suppose. They believe in them to care for them."

"So I have to raise this crying brat?"

"Well, that's up to you. Figure out how she can believe sooner."

"Well Aug... I mean Pinocchio remembers. I have no idea how we was with Emma anyway. But he was. Maybe he can help her believe."

"Perhaps."

"Maybe she needs to spend time with her mother too. That could trigger something. She stopped crying for her." She rolled her eyes.

He nodded. "Perhaps."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mary Margaret knocked on Regina's door. August pulled on her jacket. "Please believe me. Emma is your baby."

Regina opened the door. "Hello." She handed Mary Margaret a bottle of formula. "You seem to be good with Emma, can you try feeding her while August and I go for a walk?"

"Um... Sure." Mary Margaret jumped at the opportunity to spend more time with Emma. Regina grabbed her jacket and took August by the arm.

Mary Margaret followed the baby's cry into the kitchen, she was lying in her carrier on the counter.

"Hey Emma. It's okay, I'm here." She lifted Emma and she immediately relaxed in her arms. "I don't know why, but I've had the strangest feeling we've met before. Maybe you'll be in my class when you get a little bigger. I know this must sound strange coming from a stanger like me... but I'm going to make sure your new mom is good to you. If not... I don't know what, I'll be here for you, okay?"

"I need to talk to you."  
August was silent as they walked.

"How much do you remember? You know who I am, who Snow White is, who Red Riding Hood is. How did you escape the curse?''

He just stared at his feet as he kicked an empty pop can.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you."

He still didn't respond.

"I will take you to see your father if you speak."

"Father?" He stopped in his tracks and looked up at her.

"Yes, he is here in Storybrooke."

He smiled wide. "I wanna see him!"

"Okay then tell me what happened."

"He sent me through the wardrobe with Emma to protect me. I promised him I would take care of Emma and and help her believe one day."

"The reason why I adopted you and Emma is because I want the curse to be broken too."

"But you're the evil queen, you made the curse."

"Well I changed my mind."

"So is that the curse, everyone forgets who they are?"

"Well... that's the jist of it. But we need to help Emma believe in everything. But we have to wait till she's a little older."

"I can help do that."

She grinned. "That's what I was hoping for."

He smiled at her. "Maybe you're not so evil afterall."

They headed back to the house and found Mary Margaret asleep in a chair and Emma asleep in her arms. Regina shook her. "Mary Margaret."

Mary Margaret opened her eyes and saw Emma was still sound asleep in her arms. It wasn't a dream. Watching Emma sleep warmed her heart. "Would you like me to put Emma to bed?"

"That's alright." She lifted Emma from Mary Margaret's arms which jolted her awake and she started crying again.

Regina noticed the pain and longing in Mary Margaret's eyes. She made no effort to leave. How could have such a connection to a child she didn't remember? Regina pondered the thought. "So... I have an appointment tomorrow at 2 o'clock. Would you come over to babysit?"

Mary Margaret's face lit up. "Both children?"

"Yes."

"I can't think of a better way to spend my Sunday than with these wonderful children."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Day 36

August was playing outside of Granny's with Hansel and Gretel who went by Ava and Nicholas in Storybrooke, while Regina went in to get a coffee. He looked up from where they were playing marbles when he spotted a familiar face across the street. He immediately ditched their game and ran across the street and hugged his father's legs.

"Father? I knew I would find you."

Marco looked down at the young boy. "Do I know you?"

August pulled away from him and tears began to form in his eyes. "You don't remember me, Father?"

"I am so sorry." Regina came up behind them pushing Emma in her stroller. "My son has been going through a rough time."

"Right, Ms. Mills. I forgot you adopted two children."

"Yes we need to be on our way August. I have an appointment and you and Emma need to be at Ms. Blanchard's."

"But Father." He looked up at Marco but his father didn't know who he was. So he walked away with Regina sad.

They arrived at Mary Margaret's appartment and she picked up Emma right away and rocked her in her arms.

"I'll be back in an hour Ms. Blanchard."

Mary Margaret nodded looking at Emma. Regina left and August looked up at Mary Margaret with his red eyes. It was obvious he had been crying.

"What's the matter, August?"

"My father doesn't remember me."

"Your father?" She took his hand and led him over to the couch. "Who's your father, August?"

"His name is Gepetto. Here people call him Marco."

"Marco?" She listened to him.

"I know you don't remember either but you're Snow White and Emma is your daughter. Emma is going to break the curse and then everyone will remember."

"Oh August..."

"Please you have to believe me. Emma needs you. And I need my father."

"August what happened before you were taken into the foster system?" She asked him expecting him to share a rough past with his real parents.

"The evil queen cursed everyone, but my father built a magic wardrobe that me and Emma went through so we wouldn't be cursed. And Emma is going to save everyone, I promised my father I would help her believe in her destiny." August looked down at Emma. "When you look at Emma what do you see?"

Mary Margaret looked at the baby in her arms and into her big blue eyes. "I see a beautiful little girl."

"No it's more than that. I can tell the way you look at her. She always stops crying when you pick her up. She cries because she misses you."

"August, I know you have gone through a lot but this isn't true." She held his hand and squeezed it. "But I can tell you I will be here for you and Emma whenever you need me. Now how about a game of chinese checkers? I can teach you."

August finally agreed to play chinese checkers and Mary Margaret let him win every round. An hour later Regina returned.

She took Emma from Mary Margaret and she instantly started crying again. Regina looked at Mary Margaret's eyes as she watched them leave, longing for the daughter she didn't remember.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Day 90

Mary Margaret babysat August and Emma almost everyday for Regina, some days were after school, and had grown instantly attached to Emma. But whenever Regina took Emma away after their time together she would always feel an empty spot in her heart and felt pain in the pit of her stomach.

She took them to the park one day after school and dropped them off at Regina's at the time Regina requested and once again she was letting go of Emma. She just wanted to take the child home with her permanently, to raise her as her own. She wished more than anything that August was right and that she was her baby. But she would shut down those thought because it was ridiculous.

"Bye Emma." Mary Margaret touched Emma's cheek.

"Bye." Regina slammed the door and she couldn't help but smile. She was beginning to get a thrill out of this.

"Why is he here again?" August noticed Sheriff Graham who was sitting in the living room.

"He is going to babysit while I go out for a bit."

"I am?" He asked with his thick accent. "I thought we were going to have dinner?"

"You are. I am going out. I will be back for leftovers."

"Can't Ms. Blanchard babysit instead?" August looked up to her.

"No, you've had plenty of time with her today. I'll be back in about an hour, maybe less."

Regina handed Graham baby Emma then grabbed her purse and jacket and headed out the door. She went to Gold's shop and walked in grinning.

"Well hello deary."

"Change of plans?"

"What plans?"

"With breaking the curse."

"Again? I thought you already changed plans."

"That's because I was bored. Now I'm not."

"Really? What is taking away the boredom?"

"Watching Snow White long for her child. It's pretty sweet justice watching her face everytime I take Emma away from her. I am going to continue to raise those children, just to stir up Mary Margaret."

"Don't confuse justice with vengeance dearie."

"Call it whatever you like. Mary Margaret will watch her daughter grow up, but she'll never be hers."


	4. Chapter 4

*****I really love writing for evil Regina, she's so much fun! In my other story she's gotten good so I had fun writing her in this even though she kind of softens near the end of this chappy. She's up and down in this story which i like! Don't forget to review!*****

**Chapter 4**

Day 91

After the last student left the classroom Mary Margaret quickly grabbed her things and got out of their quickly. She had one thing on her mind all day everyday: Emma. She could not get her out of her head. At times it would even distract her at work. She walked to Regina's house as quickly as she could. She knocked on the door waiting anxiously.

The door opened and Regina grinned. "Miss Blanchard.''

"Hello, Ms. Mills. Are Emma and August ready to go?"

"Go where? Oh you mean the park." Regina always had a meeting around 4pm each day and it became a routine that Mary Margaret would take the children to the park for an hour.

Mary Margaret nodded and smiled.

"I'm afraid they're already there. You know Ruby? She took them."

Snow's face grew in utter disappointment. She felt like she was going to cry. "Oh."

"Yes." Regina smirked. "She will be taking them to the park everyday for now on. She can get here sooner then I'm less rushed."

"Well perhaps, I could come for a visit when they get back."

"I'm afraid we have dinner plans with the sheriff."

"Oh... Well maybe tomorrow."

"I doubt it." Regina slammed the door in her face.

Mary Margaret stood there for a moment and her breathing was growing rapidly fast and she was growing dizzy. She placed her hand on the door to hold her balance. Emma's face was the only thing she could see in front of her. She closed her eyes tight but still Emma's face wasn't leaving her mind. "This is crazy, Mary Margaret." She spoke to herself regaining her breathing back. "She isn't your child."

"_Emma is your baby. Emma is your baby. Emma is your baby. Emma is your baby." _August's voice kept playing through her head. Everything was spinning. She had to see her. Even if she was crazy she had to go see her. She gained her balance and headed for the park.

When she arrived at the park August was playing on the swings, his favourite thing at the park and Ruby was sitting on the bench trying to calm down Emma who was crying. Mary Margaret stood there watching poor Emma cry. She just wanted to hold her. To calm down the little baby and make her feel better. She wanted to give that baby the world. She didn't know if Ruby would tell Regina if she walked over to see Emma. Would that make it worse? Would Regina keep Emma from her for good? But Emma's screams took those thoughts away. Her instincts sucked her right over to that park bench. She sat beside Red. Emma was kicking her little legs as Red had her seated on her lap. Emma looked up at Mary Margaret and held her hand out to her.

Ruby looked at Mary Margaret. "I can't get her to stop crying. Can you try, I know you baby sit them a lot."

Mary Margaret's eyes filled with tears as she brought Emma onto her lap. She stopped crying and smiled up at Mary Margaret. She pulled Emma into her chest and held her tight. "It's okay baby, I've got you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Day 180

Regina wasn't letting Mary Margaret see Emma anymore, just briefly if they would pass on the street or at Granny's. But it didn't stop Mary Margaret from sneaking to the park everyday to see Emma. Ruby never said anything to Regina, quite frankly she didn't care it got the baby to stop crying and she was still getting paid to watch the kids so she was happy.

Mary Margaret dropped off some flowers at John Doe's bedside, like she would do most days when visiting the patients. There was never any sign of him waking up. But it became routine to go see him. She heard some bustling outside, she went to see what's wrong.

"Whale, do something! Emma is burning up, I've never seen her like this before." Regina was bouncing a screaming Emma on her hip.

"What's wrong with Emma?" Mary Margaret instinctively went over to them.

"I'll check her over." Whale took Emma and sat her on a bed. He pulled out his tools to check her.

"What happened is she okay?"

"Any other symptoms?" Whale asked as she looked down her throat.

"She's had like a barking cough since last night, it's been getting worse she's been having trouble breathing and she's burning up."

Emma laid there crying and she started coughing hoarsely.

"I'm going to need an x-ray of her chest. I think I know what's wrong but I want to rule out other problems." He picked her up.

"I'm going with her."Mary Margaret stated, leaving no room for arguing.

Whale looked confused but Regina nodded. "It's fine. She'll make it better on Emma."

Whale handed Emma to Mary Margaret. Emma kept crying, Mary Margaret wasn't used to Emma crying in her arms but this was different, she was sick. "It's okay Emma, everything's going to be okay." She kissed her forehead.

After the x-ray, Mary Margaret and Regina waited in the hospital room with Emma. Mary Margaret ran her hand through the blonde hair that had started growing on Emma's head. Finally Whale walked in with Emma's file.

"What is it?"

"Emma has croup."

"What's that?"

"Croup is a respiratory condition that is usually triggered by an acute viral infection of the upper airway. It's a very mild case of it. It's not serious, but to Emma it would be. It's hard on babies. I'll prescribe some steroids but she can go home."

Mary Margaret and Regina both smiled in relief. Mary Margaret picked up Emma and held her tight. "Hear that baby, you're going to be okay."

Whale handed Regina the prescription then left. Regina turned to Mary Margaret and Emma.

"I want to stay with her tonight."

"But Ms. Blanchard..."

"Please. I know she's your daughter but... but... she needs _me._"

"Fine. One night."

"Thank you."

Mary Margaret slept on the rocking chair in Emma's room. Emma kept waking up crying but when Mary Margaret looked down at her in the crib Emma would relax looking up at her.

"I love you, Emma." Mary Margaret smiled at the baby. _Her _baby. She didn't care what anyone else said, Emma was_ her_ baby.


	5. Chapter 5

*****Someone asked about Charming so here ya go! Enjoy!*****

**Chapter 5**

Day 181

Mary Margaret woke up, she didn't get a lot of sleep the night before but it was worth it. She went over to the crib and Emma was awake smiling at her. "Feeling better today, baby girl?" She lifted her out of the crib and held her tight.

Regina walked into the room. "How's she doing?"

Mary Margaret smiled. "She's much better."

"I'd like to hold her." Regina reached out for Emma.

"No... please. I know it doesn't make sense but let me hold her."

"Ms. Blanchard, this is inappropriate. Give me my child."

She gave in. Giving her a kiss on the forehead she handed Emma to Regina.

"Could you do me a favour, and walk August to school? You're going there anyway."

Mary Margaret nodded.

August held Mary Margaret's hand as they walked to school. "August... I want to know more."

"More about what?"

"Your... theory. About the fairy tales. About Emma..."

"You believe me?" He smiled.

"I don't know... I just... I want it to be true."

"My class went to the hospital yesterday like yours does sometimes. I found Emma's father."

Mary Margaret stopped in her tracks. "Who is it?"

"He's in a coma right now. They call him John Doe but he's really Prince Charming."

Mary Margaret thought back to all the times she's visited the hospital and looking down at John Doe in the hospital bed. Something was always drawing her to that room. Either she was crazy or August was right. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. You can wake him up, only you."

"Why me? How?"

"With true love's kiss. You're his true love. You're his wife."

They arrived at the school. "Okay August go to class." She pulled out her phone.

He smiled knowing what she was doing and ran inside.

"Hello? Mr. Barrie? This is Ms. Blanchard. I'm sorry this is last minute but I won't be able to come to class today an emergency has come up. There's subsitutes on call? That's great. Okay thank you." She hung up and headed to the hospital.

She walked in to John Doe's room and watched his chest move steadily up and down. She sat down in the chair by his bed. She looked up at the ceiling. "Mary Margaret this is crazy." Then August's voice ran through her head again "_True love's kiss. True Love's kiss. True love's kiss."_

She couldn't take it anymore. She rose to her feet and planted her lips onto John Doe's lips.

She pulled away and sighed. Nothing happened. She shook her head and headed towards the door when she heard his voice...

"What? Where am I? What's going on?"

She turned around and saw the man sitting up looking around the room all confused.

She walked over to him. "It's alright, I'll go get the doctor."

"Wait..." He held onto her hand. He looked into her eyes. It was like looking into the eyes of an angel. He didn't want her to leave. "Who are you?"

"My name is Mary Margaret. Do you know who you are?"

He shook his head. "I don't remember anything. Are you... are you my wife?"

She immediately thought back to what August said but she shook her head. "I'll go get the doctor."

She went to go get Dr. Whale and watched through the glass as he checked him over. She wanted to believe more than anything that August was right. She pulled out a picture of herself holding Emma from her purse that she always carried with her. It was a little crooked because took the picture but she cherished it always. She held it out in front of her comparing her next to John Joe. She gasped. Was she seeing clearly? She thought Emma looked just like him.

"What is going on?"

Mary Margaret came out of her daze. Regina came up behind her. She put the picture back in her wallet.

"John Doe, he woke up. I'm sorry, but why are you here?"

"I'm his next of kin. They called me."

"I'm sorry... what is your relation to him?"

"I'm his wife."

Mary Margaret stared blankly at Regina. "His wife?"

"Yes, he was in an accident years ago. He's been in a coma ever since."

"Oh..." She looked back in at him. "But why is he called John Doe, wouldn't you tell them his name?"

"If you must know... it wasn't an accident. He was attacked. I kept his name hidden to protect him."

"Oh I guess that makes sense."

"Yes."

Whale came out of the room holding his clipboard.

"How is he?" Regina feigned concern.

"Physically he's just fine but he doesn't remember a thing. He keeps asking for the woman who was there when he woke up. Mary Margaret."

Regina clenched her teeth. "I'd like to see him."

Whale nodded.

"Wait... what is his name?" Mary Margaret asked Regina.

"David... David Mills." She went into the hospital room. "Hi David." She sat on the edge of his bed.

"David? Is that my name?"

"You don't remember anything do you?"

He shook his head. "Only that woman... she... just she feels right."

"She's just an average school teacher. She visits patients in the hospital."

"But... I feel like I know her."

She lifted his hand. "You don't remember me?"

He shook his head.

"I'm Regina, I'm your wife."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mary Margaret left the hospital. She felt embarrassed and stupid. How could she give in to such a fantasy? She didn't blame August one bit. He was just a kid, she was an adult she shouldn't give into fantasies. She need to accept the reality: Mary Margaret is just a plain school teacher who lives alone and has very little friends.

She walked down the main street wondering if she should go to work after all or just go home. She decided to just take a walk to clear her head. She could not get David and Emma off her mind. She just kept walking. She stopped in her tracks and took a deep breath in. Somehow she made her way to Regina's house. She didn't mean to walk there but it just happened. She stared at the house. She wondered how Emma was feeling. Was she doing better? She had a rough night last night, it killed her seeing Emma in any kind of pain. She wondered who Regina left with Emma. Could it have been Ruby? Before she knew it she was standing on the door step. The door was almost a magnet pulling her hand up. She knocked. What is she doing? Regina is going to think she's insane.

The sheriff is the one who opened the door. "Ms. Blanchard."

"Hi, Sheriff. I was just wondering how Emma is feeling? Is she doing any better?"

"Ah, yes. She's sound asleep."

She smiled. She loved watching Emma sleep. "Would I be able to check on her?"

"Oh ah... this is a little awkward."

"Why?"

"Regina..." He pulled on the collar around his neck. "Regina has gotten a restraining order against you. You're not allowed to see Emma anymore."


	6. Chapter 6

*****What do you guys think is going to happen? Would love to hear your speculations! Will the charming fam be reunited? Let me just say poor Mary Margaret! Enjoy!*****

**C****hapter 6**

Day 181 Cont'd

"What do you mean I'm not allowed to see Emma anymore?" Mary Margaret was growing furious. She never got angry before, she always kept her cool. She clenched her hands into fists at her sides.

"Regina was concerned. She said you'd been seeing Emma behind her back and were almost stalking her."

"I have been nothing but good to Emma. Emma loves me and I love her."

"And that's why Regina is concerned. She thinks you're growing an unhealthy attachment to her."

"I've been there for Emma since day one. I have helped HER with Emma since day one. She didn't even know what to feed her."

He swallowed hard, her voice was growing angrier and he knew it. "I'm sorry but she's her mother, she has the right."

"What about Emma's rights? Doesn't she matter?"

"She's a baby, her mother decides what's best for her."

"_I _am what's best for her.''

"I'm sorry Ms. Blanchard but I'm going to have to ask you to leave." He closed the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We're married?"

Regina nodded. "Yes. Dr. Whale says you are well enough to go home. Perhaps seeing our children will help trigger some memories."

He smiled. "We have children?"

"Yes. A seven year old boy named August. And a 6 month old baby girl named Emma."

"Emma..." He beamed. "That's a beautiful name."

"Yes, but there's something you need to know about August. Ever since you've had your accident years ago he's been a little troubled. He didn't take it very well. He's created a fantasy inside his head that I'm evil and that he and Emma aren't our children."

He frowned. "Poor kid. Is this all because I haven't been there for him?"

"I think it will help when you come home."

"I'd like to see my children, maybe it'll help trigger some memories."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mary Margaret paced back and forth along the sidewalk. Maybe she was going crazy. Now she's separated from Emma permanently. Perhaps she has grown an unhealthy dependency on her. But she was the one who always calmed Emma down. She was the one Emma loved. All she wanted was what was best for Emma, and she truly believed that was her. Was August right is Regina really the evil queen?

"Ms Blanchard!" August hopped off the bus and walked over to her.

"Oh hi August."

"Did you wake him up?"

She nodded. "But something happened. Your adoptive mother said he's her husband."

"She's lying! He's yours!"

"And now I'm not allowed to see Emma anymore."

"That's the curse. She's doing all this to hurt you!"

She wiped away some tears that were falling down her cheek. "I really do love Emma. I want to believe you."

"It's the truth. You have to believe me. If not for you then for Emma. She needs YOU."

"But if all this isn't true I could go to jail if I tried to see Emma."

"But it is true. You woke Prince Charming up. Otherwise he never would wake up."

"Why are you talking to my son?" Regina came up beside them, David followed. "I have a restraining order against you that includes August."

Mary Margaret looked up at David who was looking at August. She turned back to Regina. "I don't understand. You let me spend the night caring for Emma. What changed overnight?"

"Yeah if she helps care for Emma, why isn't she allowed to see her?" David put his hands on his hips.

"She's been seen sneaking to the park everyday just to see my children. This is unhealthy for her or for them. It's become almost an obsession."

David was speechless. It made sense why his 'wife' would be concerned but he felt something off about her. It was Mary Margaret he was drawn to who he felt he trusted.

"Come on August, we're going home."

"NO!" He ran in the opposite direction and didn't stop.

"Should we go after him?" David grew concerned.

"I'll take care of this. I know where he's going." Regina took off after him.

"I don't understand." David was shaking his head.

"Everyone thinks I'm crazy."

"No… I don't think you are. When Regina told me about our children I thought when I'd see them it would trigger some memories. That I'd at least feel some sort of connection to them. Just standing next to August right now I felt nothing. I must be a terrible father." He sighed then looked Mary Margaret in the eye. "You feel connected to someone else's child, but yet I don't feel connected to my own child. Something is wrong here."

"Yes something is wrong here. She is a liar if she told you they are your children. She adopted them just 6 months ago."

"What? She said I've been in a coma for years and that our son has been troubled by it since. Something isn't right here. I don't feel connected to my supposed family, the only person I feel connected to is you." He placed his hand on her cheek.

His warm touch felt right. She shared his same feelings. She looked at him with her wet eyes. "Only thing that makes sense in this town is you and Emma even though our circumstances don't make sense."

"So you feel the same way?"

Mary Margaret nodded. David cupped her face in his hands and pulled her in for a long kiss.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

August just kept running. He had enough of the evil queen. He didn't feel safe. He didn't feel like Emma was safe. He had enough. He ran and ran until he saw him. His sweet gentle father who would do anything for his boy. Who even lied and schemed just to protect his boy from a horrible curse. He stood there watching his father all out of breath. His father always made him feel safe, always made him feel loved. Even when he was still just a puppet his father always made him feel more than just a wooden object.

He ran over to the opened garage where he was fixing a cookoo clock. He went right up to Marco.

"You again?" Marco displayed a jolly grin for the boy. "Where's your mother?"

"Can I help?" He looked at the clock Marco was working.

He chuckled. "You know how to fix clocks?"

"Yeah. Align the gear on the spindle. Then press the spring." August pointed to it.

Marco looked at the boy then tried what he suggested. And then the little bird popped in and out of the clock making a cookoo noise.

He smiled at August. "Who told you that?"

"My father."

"He taught you well. He must be very proud."

August's eyes filled with tears.

"What's wrong?"

"You're my father."

He was about to respond when Regina showed up. "There you are. I've been looking all over for you."

"Please don't make me go with her. I wanna stay here with you."

He shook his head. "Your mother has been worried about you. If I had a… if I had a son, I wouldn't want him wandering around alone."

"Come along August. Your father is home now."

"My father? What?"

"Yes your father woke up, now let's go."

"No this is my father." He turned to Marco. "You have to believe me." He looked up on the shelf and pointed at the wood carving of a whale. "That was mine!"

"Go with your mother."

"No…" He started crying.

"Come on August." She took his arm.

Marco walked back inside the house so August went with Regina without fighting her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

David was sitting on the front step of Regina's house when they got home. He decided to find out more from Regina. He didn't trust her, he knew something was wrong.

"August say hello to your Dad."

"He's not my dad, he's Prince Charming."

"Prince Charming?" He chuckled.

"You don't believe me either?" August ran in the house and up to his room.

"Listen, we need to talk. Something is off here." David grabbed Regina's arm.

"Uh sure we can talk. Can we go up to check on Emma though?"

He nodded. "Okay."

They walked inside, Regina set her purse down. Graham greeted them. "Hi." He looked at David. "Who's he?"

"My husband."

"Your what?"

"My husband. Thank you for babysitting Emma, here's a twenty go play some games at the arcade."

"You're married?"

"I know you've had a little crush on me but I don't get involved with babysitters. Now it's been a long day. Goodbye."

He left the house confused.

Regina and David walked up the stairs to Emma's room. Regina walked over to the crib. David stood in the doorway as he spoke. "Mary Margaret said you adopted these children 6 months ago. I feel no connection to you or to August. You said I've been in a coma for years. That makes no sense. Besides how could that baby be mine if I've been in a coma?"

"You must be mistaken. I didn't say for years. I meant almost a year." She lifted Emma out of the crib. "And Mary Margaret is wrong, they are not adopted."

"Okay… but why would I not feel a connection to my son."

She walked over to him and showed him Emma. "This is Emma, your daughter."

David's mouth dropped. Emma's blonde hair that had started growing in was just glowing under the light, her blue eyes just sparkled looking up at him. She was just like an angel. It was as if a beam of light was just radiating from her. His eyes filled with tears and he reached out for her. "Can… can I hold her?"

"Yes of course. Emma this is your Daddy." She handed her to David.

He held her in his arms and kissed her forehead. "Hi Emma. I'm your Daddy." He wanted a connection that made sense, and Emma provided that for him. He would do anything for that little girl from then on. He held her tight.


	7. Chapter 7

*****Very short chapter update. Enjoy!*****

**Chapter 7**

Day 185

David pushed the stroller in to Granny's. Emma was finally getting over her croup and David was getting to know his daughter. He couldn't help but notice Emma wasn't too fond of her 'mother' and neither was August. But he'd only been home for four days.

Emma however grew instantly attached to her Daddy. She always smiled looking up at him and was happier at home with him there. She was crying less often, but would still cry for her real mother.

David walked up to the counter and sat on a stool and picked up Emma.

"Hi there, what can I get for you today?" Granny looked over the top brim of her glasses at David and Emma.

"I'll just have a coffee please." He pulled out Emma's bottle and started feeding her. Her blue eyes sparkled looking up at her Daddy.

Granny poured him a coffee and handed it to him. "So you're married to the mayor, huh?"

"Yeah… I guess so." He poured milk and sugar into his coffee. He wasn't too pleased with his apparent choice of women.

"Well. You both have beautiful children, that's one thing." She smiled down at Emma grasping her bottle.

He smiled widely. "Isn't she perfect? The weird thing was I didn't think I belonged in this family until I held Emma. I was about to walk off with someone else." He should his head. "But I couldn't leave Emma. Things make more sense now because of Emma."

The bell on the door rang and a man walked up to the counter. "Cup of tea please."

Granny nodded and went to prepare his tea.

The man looked over at David then down at Emma. "Nice looking kid."

"Thank you." David beamed, he was so proud. "This is Emma."

The man's mouth dropped and he stared at them for a moment. "Emma…"

"Yes."

Granny handed him his tea. He took a sip. "Ah this is hot. Enough to make one mad." He poured some milk into his paper cup. "Well I should be going." He looked down at the baby. "Goodbye, Emma." He left the diner.

David drank his coffee smiling down at Emma. Mr. Gold walked in and ordered a drink, then smirked at the saviour. "Why hello, Emma. Great things in store for you." He winked.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh she just has a big future ahead of her, deary." He took his coffee and left the diner.

Sheriff Graham passed Gold on the way in. "Good day, Gold." He nodded then walked up to the counter.

"Another day another dollar." Granny handed him his usual, coffee and a donut. "Thanks Granny, you're the best." He nodded at David and Emma then left.

David raised his brow at the sheriff. The other night was awkward between him and Regina. Like there was something between them.

The door rang again this time Mary Margaret walked in. Her eyes filled with tears when she saw them.

"Hot chocolate with cinnamon?" Granny knew her favourite.

"Ah… yes please." She walked up to the counter and looked down at Emma. "How is she?"

"She's doing great."

Mary Margaret nodded. "Is Ms. Mills still… against me seeing her?"

He nodded. "I'm afraid she is."

She shook her head. "I don't understand this. I have been there for Emma since day one."

He started raising his hand to touch her cheek. "Mary Marg-"

"Don't! Just don't!" She pushed his hand away. "I don't care what anyone says. Emma and I need each other. And I am going to find a way for us to be together." She looked down at Emma then stormed out of the diner.

David sighed. What was it about that school teacher? She was so beautiful. It was like he knew her. He trusted her. But Regina must be right, because of his connection to Emma. He bent over and kissed Emma's forehead. She responded by cooing. "Hey Granny?"

"Yes?"

"Would you mind watching Emma for a moment? I just need to use the restroom."

She nodded. "Yeah of course."

"Thank you." He smiled down at Emma. "Daddy will be right back." He headed to the washroom.

"You have one really nice Daddy don't you Emma?"

The phone rang. She answered "Granny's Diner, Granny speaking. I'm sorry… okay we didn't make your coffee right… yes… okay… well come in and we'll make your coffee right… "

David returned from the bathroom.

Granny hung up the phone. "Honestly some people… it's just coffee and we're only human. People need to grow-"

"Where's Emma?"

Both Emma and the stroller were gone.

"I… I just turned by back for a moment." She started looking around the room.

David looked under tables but she was nowhere in sight. "Call the police!"

Granny nodded and started dialing.

"Who would take Emma?"

*****Uh oh cliff hanger... who do you think took Emma?*****


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Day 185 Cont'd

"What's taking so long?" David pulled out the cell phone Regina gave him. She put her work, home and cell phone numbers in it so he has easy access to calling her. He dialled her work number.

Granny shook her head. "There's no answer at the sheriff's office. I'll try his cell phone." She dialled again.

"Ugh pick up!" It went to voice mail so David tried Regina's cell phone.

"Hello?" Regina finally answered.

"Regina… get down to Granny's right away."

"Why? I'm busy you know."

"But Emma is missing."

Granny finally got through to Graham. He was all out of breath and talking weird. "Uh… Sheriff Graham."

"Sheriff, you need to get back to the diner right away. The mayor's baby is missing."

"Oh… uhm. She is? Uh I'll be there as soon as I can…"

She hung up. "Okay the sheriff is on his way."

"So is Regina."

Regina and Graham walked in at the same time. Graham's hair was all dishevelled and his face was all pale.

Regina went right over to David. "What happened? Where is my daughter?"

"I went into the restroom. Granny was watching her, she got a phone call then she was gone."  
"So this is her fault." She looked at Granny.

"The fault lies with whoever took her."

"Well I know who took her, it's not rocket science. It's that nutcase Mary Margaret Blanchard."

He ran his hand through his sandy blonde hair. "Are you sure she would stoop that low?"

"Of course."

"She cares about Emma and wants what's best for her. Life on the run isn't what's best for her."

"She's crazy she'll do anything." She pulled out her phone and dialled a number.

"Was the diner empty all morning?" Graham questioned Granny.

"For the most part. David came in with the baby. Then a few people came in and left. They didn't stay long."

"Okay do you know any of their names?" He wrote on his note pad.

"Mr. Gold. Ms. Blanchard. And a man I've never seen before. And of course yourself."

"Storybrooke Elementary, Mr Barrie speaking."

"I'd like to speak with Ms. Blanchard. It's urgent."

"Ms. Blanchard didn't show up for work. We had to call in a substitute."

"Okay thank you." She hung up. "As I thought, Ms. Blanchard didn't show up for work."

"No, there must be another explanation for that… She wouldn't…"

"Sorry DEAR… I know you're the president of the Mary Margaret fan club but I'm going to look for our daughter!" She went over to Graham who was questioning Granny. "Sheriff we're going to Ms. Blanchard's apartment. I called the school, she didn't show up."

"Alright." Graham turned to Granny. "I'm going to have to ask you to close the diner for the rest of the day. In case I need to look for more evidence here."

She nodded. Graham and Regina headed out.

"No wait. I'm coming." David followed them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina banged on Mary Margaret's door. They waited. She banged hard again. "OPEN UP MS. BLANCHARD!" Regina put her hands on her hips. "Okay one of you kick the door down."

The two men looked at each other. Graham nodded then kicked the door down. The three of them stormed in. Graham ran up the stairs. Regina went to the right, David to the left.

David picked up a framed picture from the dresser. He slightly smiled at the picture. Mary Margaret was holding Emma. Both looked happier than ever. He ran his hand over the picture.

Graham came down the stairs. "Upstairs is clear."

"Same down here." Regina grumbled. "So she's taken off with her somewhere."

David put the picture back on the dresser and joined the others. "Or maybe something else. Maybe they're both victims in this."

"Oh come on. Our daughter is missing and you're going to stand there defending her captor?"  
"It's too obvious. And she wouldn't do this to Emma. She wouldn't give her a life on the run."

"Fine. Come on Graham, let's do our own search if my husband isn't going to make finding Emma our priority."

"She is my priority, but I just don't think Mary Margaret took her."

"Fine, then you're on your own." She turned to Graham. "Let's go."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

David decided to head back to the diner and start from there. He had the uneasy feeling that not only Emma was in danger but Mary Margaret too. He was walking along the sidewalk when a voice called to him from across the street.

"Mr. Mills!"

"Yeah?"

"I thought that was you." Marco walked over to him. "I've heard about you, you're August's father. I saw you with Ms. Blanchard the other day."

"Yeah… I'm sorry but this isn't the best time…"

"I tried calling the police station but there was no answer."

David raised an eye brow. "Why?"

"I saw something this morning on my way to work. Outside Granny's diner."

"What is it?"

"I don't know who else to tell and you seemed to know Ms. Blanchard."

"What is it you saw?"

"Ms. Blanchard… on her way out of the diner. A man came up behind her and placed a cloth over her mouth. She passed out and pulled her into a vehicle. I ran inside my shop to call the police but no one answered. When I looked outside again the vehicle was gone."

"Thank you. Can you tell me anything about the vehicle? What did the man look like? Did he have a baby with him?"

"It was a black car, I noticed a licence plate saying Maine on it. The man had brown hair, I can't remember what he was wearing. I didn't see a baby."

"My baby girl went missing this morning. But this could still be related. Are you sure you couldn't see the licence plate more clearly?"

"Yes it read… something like… MadJeff... or JeffMad."

"Okay, thank you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mary Margaret opened her eyes. She sat up a bit and rubbed her temples. She tried to focus her sight to see where she was. Finally she focused better. She was in a dimly litted room on the floor. She felt really dizzy and nauseous. But she had to find her way out. She tiptoed to the door as quietly as she could and gently opened the door. The hallway was empty and quiet. She slowly crept along the floor when she heard the sound of a gun cocking.

A man was standing there with a gun loosely in his right hand. "Leaving so soon?" He grinned. "But Emma needs her Mommy."

Her mouth dropped. She was scared already but now her fear jumped to a whole new level. "Emma? No…"

Sounds of a baby crying started from the room behind him.

She gestured towards the room but stepped back remembering he had the gun.

"Well?"

"What?"

"Don't you want to see your daughter?" He moved to the side of the doorway.

She looked at him confused then followed Emma's cry. She was sitting on a white table. All these hats surrounded her and bright light shone down on her.

"Emma…" Mary Margaret went right over to her and picked her up kissing her forehead. Emma didn't cry as loudly but still sobbed quietly snuggling into Mary Margaret. "Why? Why would you take Emma? She's only an infant!"

"Oh she is not just an infant. She can give me what I want. And you are going to help her do that."

*****Heh, I thought Jefferson's licence plate was funny :D like he would make that his licence plate :D *****


	9. Chapter 9

**:) :) :)**

**Chapter 9**

Day 185 Cont'd

David arrived at the Sheriff's office, sure enough Regina and Graham were at his desk looking at the computer intently.

"Guys I have a lead." David walked over to them.

Regina put her hand up. "I don't want to hear it. We have a lead of our own." She and Graham stood up.

"What kind of lead? I have an eyewitness account."

"Maybe we should hear him out…"

"No Graham. He's more worried about Ms. Blanchard than about Emma. Come on."

Graham shrugged at David then followed Regina out of the station.

David shook his head and sat down at the computer. Normally he wouldn't do that if it wasn't so crucial. He pulled up a software on information about licence plates in Maine. First he typed in MadJeff and there was no match. Then he typed in JeffMad. An address was brought up on the screen for here in Storybrooke. He wrote it down then left the station.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How can Emma give you what you want?"

"I've been watching her."

"Why?"

"I was curious the moment the Evil Queen brought her to town."

"The Evil Queen? Have you been talking to August?"

"No." He looked at her like the answer was obvious.

"Just tell me, how can Emma give you what you want?"

"She's the saviour. She can break the curse so I can be with my daughter again. You should know. Being separated from your daughter is the worst curse of all."

Mary Margaret looked at Emma. "How is Emma going to break this curse? All she is worried about right now is eating, sleeping, pooping and most of all feeling loved." She rested her lips on top of Emma's head holding her close.

"I don't know how she's going to break this curse. All I know is you are going to help her do that." He pointed the gun at her.

"How am I supposed to do that when I don't know how? That's a huge responsibility to put on a baby."

"Well you didn't think that when you sent her through that wardrobe."

"Please just let us go. You said you have a daughter. You wouldn't want to see her frightened would you?"

"Of course not."

"Well it kills me to see Emma frightened like this."

"I would do anything for Grace."

"And I would do anything for Emma."

"Then help her break the curse."  
"I. Don't. Know. How! Besides how do I know the curse is real?"

"You've lived in this town for some time now. Nothing makes sense right?"

"That doesn't mean it's cursed."

"Tell me something… how long have you lived in this town? How long have you worked at the school?"

"Um…" She thought about it. "As long as I can remember…"

"Okay and how long has Emma lived here?"

"Six months."

"That's your proof right there. Just her being here things are making more sense. You only remember things from when Emma arrived here, everything before your memory is shot."

She stared blankly at him, then looked at Emma. He was right. Emma was the only thing is this town that made sense. Could he and August be right?

"Look this all happened because the queen hated YOU. She wanted to make YOU pay. And that sure is working don't you think? Not only are you cursed but she has taken your daughter and husband away from you and she's keeping them for herself. And in the process of all that everyone else is suffering too. So YOU need to help Emma break this curse."

"So you really think Emma is my baby?"

He rolled his eyes. "Do I need to go through this again? Do you believe or don't you?"

Mary Margaret looked deep into Emma's eyes. They sparkled looking up at Mary Margaret. Her whole world was resting in her arms that very moment. She held her close. "I believe."

David walked in and saw Jefferson still pointing the gun at Mary Margaret and Emma. He saw red and tackled the man. They each struggled for the gun and a shot went off.

"David!"

Emma started screaming.

David stood up and looked down at Jefferson. Blood was gushing from his arm. He rushed over to embrace them. He kissed Emma's head then kissed Mary Margaret.

Mary Margaret smiled in relief then looked over at Jefferson. "We need to get him to a hospital. And we should get Emma checked out just in case."

David nodded pulling his phone out. "You're getting checked out too Mary Margaret."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Whale looked down Emma's throat. She was sitting on Mary Margaret's lap. "She looks fine. Just shaken up."

David was standing next to them. He put his hand on Mary Margaret's shoulder. "And Mary Margaret?"

"I can check her over too."

"WHERE IS SHE?" They heard Regina's voice yelling at a nurse. "Where is my daughter Emma?"

Mary Margaret held Emma tighter resting her chin on Emma's head and closed her eyes praying that Emma wouldn't be taken from her.

Regina walked in. "Give me my daughter!" She held her arms out.

"No!" Mary Margaret held her.

"Excuse me?" She reached for Emma but Mary Margaret pulled her back.

"She's shaken up and scared. She wants to stay with me." She wiped Emma's runny nose with a Kleenex.

"I will decide who she wants to stay with, I'm her mother."

"I need to check over Mary Margaret." Whale interrupted.

"Come on Emma, come to Mommy." Regina reached for her again.

"No, I don't want to be separated from her again." Mary Margaret kissed her forehead.

"Here…" David spoke in a soothing voice. "Why don't I take her. I promise you, I won't let you be separated from her again."

"David!" Regina snapped at him.

He shot her a glare. Mary Margaret nodded kissing Emma again then handed her to David.

David carried Emma out and Regina followed.

Mary Margaret watched them walk out then looked at Whale who was looking in her ears. "How is Jefferson?"

"He's being prepped for surgery. But it's not in a bad area so he'll probably be fine."

"What is the big deal?" Regina yelled at David. "I get that you have amnesia but you could at least try. I am your wife, she isn't. And she's not getting anywhere near Emma."

"Yes she is. Emma loves her. She needs Mary Margaret."

"Oh are you saying she doesn't need me?"

"I don't know, you seem more concerned about keeping Mary Margaret from Emma than you are about taking care of Emma. Mary Margaret only wants what's best for Emma. I don't see that coming from you."

"We are married and you are seeing this woman behind my back."

"Well what about you? Both you and Sheriff Graham were missing from your offices this morning and walked into Granny's together. I've seen the looks you two give each other, I know there's something going on between you two and I don't even feel a tinge of jealousy!"

"We should get Emma home." She changed the subject which made David roll his eyes. "And I'm sure Ruby wants to get home, she's babysitting August."

"I'm not leaving until I know Mary Margaret is alright."

"Fine, well I'm taking Emma home." She reached for her again but David backed away.

"She'll want to see Mary Margaret again."

Regina threw her hands in the air. "I've had enough! I'll meet you at home." She left.

David turned around and Mary Margaret walked out to them. She looked at David then smiled at Emma reaching her arms out for her. David handed her to Mary Margaret. She kissed her head.

"I've come to a decision."

"With what?"

"I'm going to divorce Regina and get custody of August and Emma."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Day 186**

David poured some milk into August's Fruit Loops and August put a scoop into his mouth.

"Are you all ready for school buddy?"

"Yep!" He smiled and then frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"I miss my father."

Regina threw her glass of orange juice to the floor which caused David and August to jump, and Emma started crying in her high chair. "I've had enough of this August. HE is your father." She pointed at David then to herself. "And I'm your mother. I've had enough of this fairy tale junk. You are going to see Dr. Hopper after school today. Maybe he can get you back in touch with reality!"

Tears started to drip down August's cheeks a he ran out of the house.

"You don't speak to a child like that!" David picked up Emma and followed August.

August was sitting on the front step with his face in his lap. David sat down beside him with Emma settled on his lap.

He placed his hand on the top of August's lap. "Are you okay buddy?"

He mumbled into his lap. "Do you think I'm crazy too?"

"No… Has she always spoken to you like this?"

"Most of the time." He nodded into his lap.

"How would you feel if it was just you, me and Emma?"

He looked up at David and sniffled. "It would be better than this."

David nodded. "Go inside and get your backpack, I'll drive you to school."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After dropping August off at school David pulled his truck up to Gold's Pawn Shop. He lifted Emma out of her car seat and headed inside.

"What can I do for you deary? Perhaps a mobile for the child to go over her crib?" He held his hand up to the unicorns hanging from a mobile.

"Not today. I'm looking for an attorney. I was told to come to you."

"Whatever for?"

"I want a divorce. And most of all I want custody of my children."

He nodded. "Why should I help you?"

David shook his head. "I don't know. But this woman has no business being a mother."

"You've only been awake for what, a week? Regina has been there for the children since they came here."

"What are you talking about?"

"She adopted them 6 months ago. You don't know that?"

David's face paled and he looked down at Emma. "You're saying Emma isn't mine?"

"I never said that." He smirked.

"What?"

Gold looked down at Emma and remembered why he wanted this curse in the first place. This child was the only chance to find his son. He wanted the curse to be broken and Regina wasn't going to let that happen. "Forget all that. I will be your attorney. I will set up a case for you. Regina will be served by next week. You will have your children. Until then I suggest putting up with Regina, go back home to her, if you don't she'll use that against you."

David chose to ignore the latter about Emma being adopted. "You can't serve her sooner than that?"

"The papers will meet her at her office on Monday morning. You can survive the weekend am I right?"

"I suppose so. So what about the children once she has been served?"

"Don't worry about that deary. But I would suggest finding a new home."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

David went to the only person he knew to see: Mary Margaret. The children were going through the halls all excited for recess, and one of the other teachers directed him to Mary Margaret's classroom. He walked into the classroom still holding Emma's carrier.

Mary Margaret's eyes looked bloodshot and she had bags under her eyes as if she'd been up all night crying. She looked up from the papers she was marking and her face lit up. "David." She got up and walked over looking down at Emma in the carrier. "How is she?"

"She's good. Want to hold her?" He set her carrier down on one of the desks.

"Yes of course." She lifted Emma out of the carrier and held her tight. "I heard that Jefferson made it through the surgery.

David nodded then smiled seeing them together, it always warmed his heart. "I kinda need your help with something."

"With what?"

"I need to find a place to live, and fast."

"What do you mean?"

"I hired Mr. Gold as my attorney."

"So you're really going through with the divorce?"

He nodded. "She is a pathological liar and the way she talks to August is not okay. There's no way she's going to talk to Emma that way when she gets older."

"I'm all for Emma being away from Regina. But how do you have a case against her?"

"Gold said he'd take care of it. He's pretty sure of it."

"And he owns this town." She smiled. "So you need a place to stay?"

He nodded. "Do you know of a place?"

"Of course I do. You can come live with me."

He ran his hand through his sandy blonde hair. "I don't want to impose…"

"Are you kidding? I can help with Emma. You and August can have the upstairs, I already have a bed up there I can get another for August. I can stay downstairs with Emma."

"That sounds like a lot to ask."

"David… you don't even have a job, you probably won't be able to find one this quickly. This might help your case. I have an income, gives you time to be home for the kids. Just until you get a job of course."

"It sounds great, but Regina has a restraining order against you."

"But if you get custody of them, you can lift it."

He smiled. "That's true. And Emma needs you, I know she does." He placed his hand on Emma's cheek and she smiled up at her Daddy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Day 189**

Regina came out of the bathroom in her office and looked down at the stick. She didn't know how to feel at all. Was she happy or what? She heard someone coming and stuffed it inside her desk. It was Mr. Gold.

"Can I help you with something?"

"No, but I can." He walked over to her desk and handed her the papers. "You are served, deary."

"What are you talking about?"

"Normally I wouldn't be the one serving you, but I just had to see your face."

She glanced over the papers. "HE'S divorcing ME? And taking the children?"

"Afraid so deary. Your plan is failing."

"How is he going to win?"

"I've already made it so he has temporary custody. The court will never know you adopted them. He and the children are moving in with Mary Margaret as we speak."

"But I have a restraining order against her."

"It was lifted the moment he got temporary custody. I am going to destroy you in court."

"Of what interest is this to you?"

"I want the curse to be broken, and you are only prolonging it. I suggest you find an attorney. I'll see you in court." He limped out of her office.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mary Margaret and August stayed home that day so they could all get settled. Mary Margaret was over the moon. She bounced Emma around on her hip and showed her around the apartment. "Your crib is going to stay here right by my bed, okay? And Daddy and August will be just upstairs."

David and August were on the floor sorting through a few boxes. They really didn't have a lot of stuff at Regina's, and they didn't even grab everything they owned. "Do you like it here August?"

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah I like it a lot! A lot better than at the evil queen's house."

David smiled at him.

They all looked up when they heard a knock on the door. David stood up. "I'll get it." He opened the door. It was Regina.

"Hello David."

"Regina… Did you get the papers?"

She nodded. "I guess I'll have to find an attorney."

He nodded.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your time with your new family… I just had to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant."


	11. Chapter 11

*****Oh my goodness, I had such a hard time writing this chapter. I'm never writing a court case or hearing again, I really hope no one is a lawyer or a judge. I researched as best as I could about custody hearings but I probably still did it wrong. Please just go in reading this for fun. I did the best I could. Regina is going crazayyy. So anyway enjoy!*****

**Chapter 11**

**Day 189 Cont'd**

"Um… Congratulations." David was confused as to why she rushed right over to tell him the news.

She smiled. "Congratulations to you too."

"Uh, for what?"

"You're going to be a father again."

He turned to August. "Hey buddy, can you go upstairs for a minute?" He didn't want to argue with Regina in front of him.

"I guess so…" August ran upstairs.

Mary Margaret carried Emma over to the door and stood beside David.

"Look, I was in a coma, and I've never slept with you once since I woke up."

Regina feigned a hurt face. "You don't remember? Last month we had a very romantic night together, it was just like old times. Maybe it's a side effect from the amnesia."

"Are you sure this isn't some bad attempt to keep me? You probably aren't even pregnant."

"Oh I am."

"It's probably the Sheriff's kid then. August even told me that before I woke up he was at your place just about every night. And it was quite obvious you were with him the morning Emma went missing."

"I was not with him that morning, it was just a coincidence that we arrived at the same time."

"Stop lying. Is this your mission in life to make everyone around you think they're crazy? First August, then Mary Margaret, now me."

She shook her head. "I'm not lying. This is your child."

He rolled his eyes. "No I'm not. And this changes nothing. I'll see you in court." He slammed the door. "That woman is so aggravating." He turned to Mary Margaret. "You believe me don't you? I never slept with that woman since I woke up."

She nodded. "You've believed in me this whole time. So I believe you."

He smiled slightly. "How about you and Emma just relax and I'll make us some lunch."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Day 220**

Emma stayed back at the apartment with Granny because Mary Margaret insisted on going to the hearing with David, and August and Ruby had to be there to testify. David and Mary Margaret were both very nervous, not for themselves but for August and Emma. They both wanted to do right by them and if this didn't work then Regina would have them to herself again.

They walked into the hearing room. Regina was already waiting in her seat with a man beside them. David and Mary Margaret made their way to their seats, Gold hadn't arrived yet.

"Sydney Glass the reporter?" Mary Margaret commented. "He's your lawyer?"

"Sydney has a law degree. He'll make a fine attorney." Regina grinned.

"I would advise you not to speak them, dearies." Gold walked in and joined Mary Margaret and David.

Sheriff Graham came in and joined Regina and Sydney.

David chuckled to himself at the odd pairing of Regina and Graham.

The bailiff walked in. "All rise for the honorable Judge Milian."

Everyone stood as the woman took her seat at the front. The bailiff handed her a paper. "Thank you Douglas." She put her glasses on and glanced over the paper. "Alright I'd like to hear from the plaintiff's side. Mr. Gold… Your client is suing his wife for custody of their children?"

"Yes deary-"

She laughed. "Don't call me deary."

"My apoogies… My client, Mr. Mills and his friend Ms. Blanchard have made a loving stable home for the two children in question over the passed month. The children are happier, the boy is doing better in school. I have witnesses to testify that Ms. Mills has been verbally abusive and neglectful, dear-"

She gave him a stern look.

"-Your honor…"

She nodded. "And now an opening statement from the defense. Go ahead Mr. Glass."

Gold took a seat and Sydney stood. He nodded at Regina then looked at Judge Milian. "My client, Ms. Mills has provided a loving home for her children all along. Her husband was in a coma and she was juggling with the role of both mother and father. He woke up and she was not only happy to have her husband back but also the father of her children. But within one week of him being awake, he was sneaking off with another woman who he is now living with, he has filed for divorce, taken away my client's children, and left her pregnant and alone." Graham gasped, and Sydney continued. "He's refusing to step up as this new baby's father. Not to mention, the woman he is living with was a stalking their youngest child." He sat down when he was finished.

She nodded but looked at them knowing something wasn't adding up. "Alright Mr. Gold, if you'd like to call up your first witness."

"Yes, I would like to call up the children's baby sitter, Ms. Ruby Hood."

Ruby was escorted in by the bailiff. She was sworn in and Gold started questioning her. "Ms. Hood, can you tell me how is Ms. Mills with the children?"

"Well… she doesn't seem to want much to do with them. She's always pinning them on me. It's like she's just doing this mom thing to get under Mary Margaret's skin."

"And how are Mr. Mills and Ms. Blanchard with the children?"

"They're great with them. They want what's best for them. The kids love them."

"Thank you Ms. Hood. No further questions." He took his seat.

Regina whispered something into Sydney's ear. Sydney nodded and stood up to question Ruby. "Is it true, that while Ms. Mills had a restraining order against Ms. Blanchard, you let her see the children behind their mother's back while they were in your care?"

"Well… you see…"

"It's a simple yes or no question. Did you let Ms. Blanchard see the children behind their mother's back?"

"There's more to it than that."

"Ms. Hood, answer the question." Judge Milian glared at her.

"Fine I did. But…"

"Thank you, no more questions." Sydney joined Regina and Graham.

Next August was to come up and testify. The bailiff walked him up to the front next to Judge Milian. It broke David and Mary Margaret's hearts that he had to go through this, but it was the only way to get him away from Regina.

Judge Milian was the one to 'question' him. She was much softer towards him than the adults. "Hi August. Do you the difference between the truth and a lie?"

He nodded.

"I'm going to ask you to tell me the truth today, okay?"

He nodded again.

"Are you happier living with your mom or with your dad at Ms. Blanchard's?"

"I like it at Ms. Blanchard's house."

"What do you like at Ms. Blanchard's house?"

"She's really nice to me. So is Dav- my dad… And Emma doesn't cry there like at her house." He pointed at Regina."

"Why don't you like it at your mom's house?"

He got really sad and looked down at his lap. "She's really mean to me. And she scares Emma."

"August, would you like it I sent you back home with your Dad and Ms. Blanchard?"

He nodded.

"Thank you August, you were a great help." She smiled warmly.

Next was Regina's turn up on stand. Once she was sworn in Sydney started his questions. "Ms. Mills, can you tell me about your children please?"

She nodded. "August is a smart, sweet little seven year old. We've always had a special relationship. But when his father was in a coma it affected him grately. He started to pull away from me. And then when he woke up all he wanted was his father, understandably. So now that we're going through the divorce he wants his father because he was away from him so long. But I think that is a big mistake while his father is living with Ms. Blanchard."

"Why is that?"

"Ms. Blanchard has grown a very unhealthy attachment towards our daughter. She was their babysitter for a while but she wouldn't let go, it was like she wanted Emma to herself. She was always coming around and almost stalking us."

"Why should you have custody?"

"I have a steady job. I can provide well above their needs. I am their mother for goodness sakes! David doesn't even have a job, he can't provide for them."

"Thank you, no further questions."

Gold got up for his questions. "Ms. Mills, is it not true that when Emma was only about 2 days old, you asked Ms. Blanchard what to feed her?"

"Um…"

"Ms. Mills?"

"Yes… yes I did."

"Is it not true that Ms. Blanchard was there for every cold, when she had croup? I have an affidavit from Dr. Whale saying that she was there for her when she was in the ER. He says she was more loving towards Emma than you were. She also protected her when they both her kidnapped. Correct me if I am wrong?"

"There's more to it than that…"

"So you don't deny it? And since Mr. Mills woke up, he has wanted nothing but the best for his children. And you have been verbally abusive towards his son. And using your children as a pawn in your little vendetta against Mary Margaret. Tell me Ms. Mills, do you hate Mary Margaret?"

"Mr. Gold…"

"Do you hate Mary Margaret Blanchard?

"YES! Okay, she took everything from me! Of course she has to pay! So now I'm not going to let her take what is left!"

"Thank you Ms. Mills." Gold smirked. "No more further questions."

David went up to the stand as the final witness. Gold limped over to question him. "Mr. Mills… Can you tell me about your current living arrangements?"

He nodded. "August, Emma and I are living with Mary Margaret. August and I have our own space upstairs, and Mary Margaret is down stairs with Emma. Emma adores Mary Margaret, she is so good to her. Mary Margaret has a good steady income, so it let's me be home with Emma right now just until she's a little bigger and I can get my own job."

He grinned. "Seems like your children are thriving well at your new home, deary. No further questions."

Sydney approached David. "Mr. Mills… how do you know so much about being a father after only being awake from a coma for only a month? Ms. Mills has always been there for her children. You mistrust her judgment of protecting her children from a stalker, and then move in with your children with that same stalker. And you claim you have your children's best interests?"

"I do."

"Doesn't sound like it to me. Sounds to me like you're ditching your loving wife to fulfill selfish fantasies."

"No…"

"I don't have any more questions."

David and Sydney took their seats.

Judge Millian sorted through her papers. "I am calling a short fifteen minute recess and then we'll report back here for the decision." She pounded her gavel then left the room.

Regina stood and Graham took her arm. "We need to talk."

"Excuse me?"

He pulled her aside. "You're pregnant?"

"Yes, why?"

"Am I the father?"

"Of course not. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Regina… We've been together… I don't know how many times. How far along are you?"

"One month."

"Was it that time in the car… when Emma went missing?" His face lit up. "Am I going to be a father?"

She sighed. "Yes… but don't let this ruin my case. Keep your mouth shut!"

He couldn't help but smile. "I'm going to be a father."

"SHH…"

It felt like longer but fifteen minutes had passed and Judge Milian returned. Everyone returned to their seats.

"I have come to a conclusion about this case." She turned and looked at Regina. "Just because you're jealous of another woman who treats your daughter better than you, doesn't mean you run out and get a restraining order on them. That makes no sense. There's plenty of evidence stating that you shouldn't be a guardian of young children. I believe they can provider better home environment than you. So I am in favour of the plaintiff. David Mills I grant you sole custody of August and Emma Mills, and also custody of your unborn child. That means you make all medical decisions about Ms. Mills' pregnancy and once the child is born it goes home with you and Ms. Blanchard. Ms. Mills you I grant you one supervised visit with August and Emma every Saturday for an hour, if Mr. Mills wishes to give you more time that is up to him but he is required to give you that hour each Saturday. Okay I've had enough of you wasting my time. Case is closed." She banged her gavel and then left.

All the colour drained from her face and she put her head down on the table. What had she done? Her hatred for Snow White is now going to lose her child. HER child. She took this too far. Graham sat there shocked and he looked at Regina angrily.

David hugged Mary Margaret lifting her feet off the ground. "Let's go tell August."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

David and Mary Margaret took August and Emma to Granny's for dinner to celebrate. They sat at one of the booths.

"Can I have pizza?" August asked.

"You can have anything you'd like." David smiled and let Emma hold his finger. Emma was in a high chair right by the booth, David and August seated together and Mary Margaret across from them.

August looked over at another table and saw Marco sitting there. "Can I go say hi to fath- to Marco?"

"Sure buddy."

August smiled and went over to see Marco.

"So… you have custody of Regina's unborn child."

David nodded. "I mean a child is a child, but there's no way it can be mine. And if she truly wants her baby she'll want to prove it's not mine. I'm not too worried."

"I hope you're right."

August came running back when Ruby served them their dinner.

David raised his glass. "Here's to family!" They all tinked their glasses together. "We'll always be together." David squeezed Mary Margaret's hand.

August made a goofy face at Emma, he always liked to do that. Emma let out a loud giggle and everyone giggled with her.

Regina looked through the window. Mary Margaret looked happier than ever. Regina had lost, again. Regina needed a new plan.

*****Haha, who's the stalker now?*****


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Day 249

Mary Margaret gave Emma her bath and put a clean diaper on her, then dressed her in her little yellow sleeper with a white duck sewed on the chest. She held Emma's chubby hands and lifted her so she was standing on the change table being supported by Mary Margaret.

"All ready for bed sunshine?"

Emma smiled big for Mary Margaret.

Mary Margaret pulled Emma into her arms and squeezed her tight. "I love you Em." She ran her hand through Emma's blonde hair and kissed her forehead.

"_Yabba-dabba-dooo!" _Mary Margaret rolled her eyes. She could hear music coming from the tv from the living room, and the sounds of David's and August's voices singing along.

"_Flintstones. Meet the Flintstones.  
They're the modern stone age family.  
From the town of Bedrock,  
They're a page right out of history._

Let's ride with the family down the street.  
Through the courtesy of Fred's two feet.

When you're with the Flintstones  
Have a yabba dabba doo ti-"

David and August looked up. Mary Margaret was holding Emma on her hip and in her free hand she had the remote, she turned the sound on mute. She didn't look pleased. "August, have you finished your math homework?"

He thought about a for a moment. "Yes."

She raised her eyebrow. She could always tell when he was lying. "Are you sure?"

He nodded.

"Mrs. Wilson told me you're having a little trouble with math. Are you avoiding it?''

He shrugged.

"Would you like some help?"

He smiled slightly. "Really?"

She smiled. "I'd love to help you. You can always come to me if you need help."

He smiled wider. "I'd like that."

David smiled. "I can put Emma to bed." He stood up and took Emma from Mary Margaret. Mary Margaret walked with August to the kitchen table. She pulled a chair around so she could sit beside him.

August pulled out his math book, and turned to addition. "Why do the numbers have to get so big?"

"Well it's just like you. You grow everyday and so do numbers. Take your cars for instance, remember when your dad bought your first toy car? You were so excited. Then you got another one and another one, and your collection grew. That's just like numbers, they grow all the time."

"Oh okay I see."

"Let's look at the first question. 42+11. So you a trick is you can start on the right. What is 2+1?"

"Three?"

"Very good. So you can write a '3'."

August wrote a 3.

"Now, what is 4+1?"

"Five?"

She smiled. "There you go, now the numbers don't seem too big afterall, do they?"

He smiled back at her then wrote the '5'. "So that makes it 53?"

"Yes it does, good job August." She sideways hugged him. "Once you're done your homework, you and your Dad can watch one cartoon before bed."

He looked up at Mary Margaret smiling at her and he was happier than ever that he got to be part of their family.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Day 250

Regina walked to Gold's shop. The passed few months had been dreadful. Not that she cared about having David and those two brats but it was the fact she let Mary Margaret win. Mary Margaret was happy now, and now she was losing her own child to them. Everything was backfiring. And now she made a shocking discovery and had to go see Mr. Gold. So she walked in.

"Well hello, deary. I see your baby bump is starting to show."

"I've discovered something."

"What is it you've discovered?"

"I'm pregnant."

"You just noticed?"

She shook her head. "That's not what I mean."

"Then what do you mean?"

"I shouldn't be pregnant. It should be impossible with the curse."

He smirked.

"If time is frozen, a baby shouldn't be able to develop. So…"

"So?"

"Time must be moving now. That child being here is causing time to move. But I don't get it, the curse isn't broken nobody remembers."

"Good observation."

"Then what is going on?"

"Things are changing, deary."

"Then what, is the curse going to be broken?"

He shrugged. "We'll have to wait and see."

"Not if I have anything to do about it." She stormed out of the shop. It was a cool day, Regina walked down the street with her hands in her pockets, snuggling her chin into the collar of her coat. She walked by Granny's just as Graham walked out with a coffee and a donut in his hand.

"Regina… How is-"

"The baby? Fine. On my way to have an ultrasound."

"Can I come?"

She shrugged. "Up to you. David will be there. I can't do anything with this pregnancy without his authorization, that includes ultrasounds."

He shrugged. "I'd still like to be there."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hi Mary Margaret." Mrs Wilson, August's teacher walked up to Mary Margaret. They were both supervising the students at recess.

"Hi Louise."

"I just wanted to tell you August did much better on his homework assignment. He aced it."

She smiled. "I helped him last night."

"That's great, as you know it's hard giving one on one to students when you have 20 of them in your class."

"Oh believe me I know, it is definitely hard."

"August seems much happier now with you and Mr. Mills."

She smiled and watched August play with a couple other boys. "I'm much happier too."

"Hey August, do you still think you're Pinocchio? Is your nose going to grow?" A boy chuckled.

"Yeah so do you still think Marco is your father?" Another boy laughed.

August looked at the boys. He wanted so badly to fit in. He missed his father so much, yet he was happy living with Emma's family. He decided to give it up. "No, I was wrong. David Mills is my Dad."

"Hmm, maybe he's cool after all, maybe he's not crazy." The kid grinned. "Want to play with us?"

August smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Okay! What do you want to play?"

"Tag! You're it!" He hit August's arm and the two boys ran and August chased them. He was giggling really hard. He was finally making friends, he was fitting in. The other boys were fast so he ran faster when all of a sudden his left leg tightened right up and he fell to the ground crying. "Help me! Help me!"

Mary Margaret and Mrs. Wilson ran over to him. Mary Margaret kneeled down beside him. "August, what happened?"

His leg was straight and couldn't bend. He was grasping his thigh in pain. "It's really stiff, I can't move it!"

"Did you pull a muscle?" She lifted his pant leg and August's mouth drop.

"Oh no!"

"What's wrong?"

"I'm turning into wood!" He cried harder.

"What?" She held his arm. "I want you to try standing okay?" She helped him up. "Now can you walk on?"

He tried taking a few steps but he had such great a limp he fell again.

Mary Margaret. "I'm going to get his leg checked out. Please tell Mr. Barrie."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Graham sat at Regina's side and David stood crossing his arms as the little grey figure appeared on the screen. The form of a baby's head and a tiny body stared back at them. David looked over at Regina and Graham as their eyes filled with tears. He felt so out of place and it just made him want to hold Emma. It was quite obvious that Graham was the father, Regina wasn't hiding it very well.

The ultrasound tech finished up and wiped the gel off of Regina's stomach and gave Regina a picture of the baby from the ultrasound. Regina sat up smiling at Graham and he smiled back at her. David slipped out of the room.

"Get me a chocolate bar from the vending machine. I'm craving chocolate!"

Graham smirked. "Alright, I'll be right back."

Regina sat up and grabbed her purse.

Graham found the vending machine and David was there getting some chocolate. "Hi there."

Graham just slightly smiled then put a dollar in the machine.

"I know you're the father."

"You do?"

He nodded. "Do you want this child?"

"More than anything."

"How come you haven't been fighting for it? It's almost Regina has some sort of control over you."

He shrugged. "Can't fight the court. They've given the baby to you."

"You know Mary Margaret and I have been talking it over, we think you'd make a great father."

"You do?"

"If we got a DNA test and showed the courts, they would probably give you custody."

He smiled. "That would be wonderful."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"There's nothing wrong with his leg."

"But Dr. Whale, he's been crying in pain. He's limping and he keeps falling."

"I'm telling you there's nothing wrong with it."

"You think I'm lying? Look, it's all wood." August pointed at his leg. But Whale and Mary Margaret just saw the skin on his leg.

Whale shook his head. "If this is some kind of joke… This is a hospital, and it's a waste of my time." He left the room.

"August…"

"How can you not see it? You said you believed me about everything a few months ago…"

"Oh buddy…" She caressed his cheek but he pulled away.

"I want my father."

She nodded. "I'll go get him, he should still be here." She kissed his forehead then left to find David thinking that's who August meant.

She walked to the elevator but it was out of order so she took the stairs. She couldn't believe August about his leg turning to wood, but she believed him that there was something wrong with it, but she didn't know what to do. She was hoping David would.

She descended a few floors until she came to the floor where the ultrasound room was. She went to open the door and Regina was there.

"You!" She was angry.

"Ms. Mills…"

Regina closed the door. "I'm sick of this, you are always taking everything from me. Now you are going to take my child?"

"Ms. Mills…"

"This was supposed to be MY happy ending!"

Mary Margaret reached out to hold Regina's hand. "Please calm down, this isn't good for the baby."

"Don't tell me what is good for my baby. First Daniel and then my baby."

"Who's Daniel?"

"I've had enough. You always act so good and innocent."

"Do you hear that?" David looked towards the staircase.

"Yeah, what's that commotion?" Graham followed David to the door entitled 'Stairs'.

Regina pulled her hand away from Mary Margaret. "You are going to pay if it's the last thing I do." She started running down the stairs but lost her footing and tripped and fell to the bottom.

David and Graham opened the door and saw Regina lying at the bottom and Mary Margaret looking down at her with her mouth dropped.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Graham rushed down the stairs to Regina. David looked at Mary Margaret and touched her arm. "I'm going to get help." He rushed through the door.

Regina opened her eyes.

Graham had a hand on each of her arms. "It's alright, don't move until help arrives."

She touched her stomach. "My baby…" She looked up at Mary Margaret. "YOU… you did this!"

The paramedics rushed in with a stretcher, David came in behind standing beside Mary Margaret. The medics lifted Regina onto the stretcher and took her to a room. Graham followed them.

Mary Margaret started to follow but David stopped her. "What happened?"

"She was accusing me of things like she always does. Then she took off down the stairs and tripped. You believe me don't you?"

He nodded. "Yes. But good luck convincing Graham of that."

"Is the baby going to be alright?" Graham asked a nurse while Dr. Whale was checking Regina over.

"All we can do is wait."

Graham watched through the window at Whale checking Regina over. Whale came out and looked at Graham. "We need to wait on the result of her bloodwork I just had done and we're going to need an ultrasound. Where is Mr. Mills?"

Graham shrugged then went in with Regina.

Regina looked at him. "I want you to arrest her. She has put our baby at risk."

He nodded. "I want to stay here with you though first."

"It's going to be a while anyways. Just go arrest her, by the time you get back the results should be in anyway."

He nodded. "Alright."

David and Mary Margaret were sitting in the waiting room waiting to hear some news about Regina and the baby. "Oh no August…"

"What about August?"

"He's upstairs. That's why I was coming down here, he was asking for you."

"Why is he here?"

"Something was wrong with his leg but they couldn't figure it out. Can you go get him? I want to make sure the baby is okay."

He nodded. "I'll call Ruby to come pick him up though, I want to make sure the baby is alright."

He headed for the stairs.

Graham walked into the waiting room.

Mary Margaret stood up. "How is Regina and-"

"Ms. Blanchard, you are under arrest for the assault of Ms. Mills."

"What?"

"Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

David helped August walk to the front entrance of the hospital. He already called Ruby, so they were going to meet them at the front.

"August, what is wrong with your leg?"

He shrugged. "Doesn't matter, no one believes me."

"Try me."

"I'm turning into wood."

David lifted August's pant leg when Ruby pulled her car up. "Hey August, how are you feeling?"

August shrugged.

"Well let's get you and Emma home."

"How is my baby girl?" David smiled looking at Emma in her car seat. Emma smiled back at him placing her hand on the window, David put his hand up to hers with the glass being the only thing separating their hands.

"Oh she's fine. Just looking forward to her par… um… looking forward to you and Mary Margaret to come home."

Graham and Mary Margaret walked out of the hospital, she was in handcuffs.

"Wh… why is she in handcuffs?" August looked sad.

"What is going on?" David shot at Graham.

"She is being arrested that's what."

"August go sit in the car please."

"But…"

"Please."

August did as he was told and climbed in beside Emma. Emma could see Mary Margaret through the window and could sense something was wrong and she started crying.

"It's okay baby girl." Mary Margaret tried soothing her. "Ruby can you please get them home?"

Ruby nodded. She climbed into the car and drove off.

"Why are you arresting her?" David crossed his arms.

"For assault. For pushing Regina."

"That is ludicrous. Did you look at the video footage?"

He shook his head. "Don't need to. Regina told me what happened."

David laughed. "You're just taking her word for it?"

Graham just started walking.

"It's okay Mary Margaret, I am going to prove your innocence."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Excuse me…" David decided to as at the main desk. "Who is in charge of the surveillance system here?"

"Joe. I'll page him."

"Thank you."

Moments later a man came out. "May I help you?"

"I need to look at your video footage from the staircase."

"Does this have to do with that lady pushing the pregnant lady? It's going around the hospital, everybody knows now."

"Yes, well I need to look at the footage."

"You need a warrant for that."

"I don't have a warrant."

"Well that's just too bad then."

"Please, I need to prove a woman's innocence."

He laughed. "Talk to the sheriff then."

David went upstairs to see Regina. He walked into her room and she was crying. "Did you hear back yet?"

She quickly wiped her tears when she realized he was there. "No not yet."

"Why are you accusing Mary Margaret of pushing you?"

"It was her fault. Everything is her fault."

"I left on my own free will."

She laughed. "You think I actually wanted you?" She was getting really emotional. "She ruined my life, and I was finally winning but once again she finds a way to ruin it again."

"Well maybe if you treated the children better things would be different."

Whale knocked on the door. "Oh good, you're here now. I have the results of the bloodwork and ultrasound."

Regina sat up a bit, listening.

"Your baby is fine. However I'm going to have to insist that you get lots of rest, don't do anything stressful. Keep up with your pre-natal vitamins and you will give birth to a healthy baby."

Regina sighed in relief and a huge smile plastered her face. "Thank you doctor, thank you."

He nodded. "I mean it, get rid of anything stressful. And I even think you should take time off work to rest."

"Doctor Whale?"

"Yes."

"I'd like a DNA test done. I want to prove that Sheriff Graham is the father of my baby."

David smiled.

"Oh, alright. I'll go order one right away." He nodded and left.

Regina smiled and touched her stomach. "My baby is going to be fine."

"And now you can drop the charges against Mary Margaret."

"Why would I do that?"

"Regina, if you sue her that is going to add stress to you. You heard what Whale said, no stress."

"Are the results back yet?" Graham was standing in the doorway.

She nodded. "Yes, the baby is fine."

He smiled in relief. "Good. I guess I can let Mary Margaret go now."

"You're going to do no such thing. You let her off and she'll only do this again."

"Maybe we should let her rest, the doctor said she needs to stay away from stress." David explained.

"He's right, try to get some rest, Regina."

Regina rolled her eyes as the men walked out.

"We need to look at the surveillance footage, but we need a warrant."

"Is Regina right, would she come after her again?"

"But she didn't do it. Look what will it hurt to look at the camera footage? At least you'll know for sure whether you can trust Mary Margaret or not."

Graham nodded. "You're right."


End file.
